monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/MHF: NW Concepts Issue 2 - Scrapped Ideas 1
Well, here I am again, BannedLagiacrus! This time I decided to reveal some of my early ideas for some monsters and areas I decided to not make, finish, or post. Some of these classic ideas might have you thinking, "WTF?!", after reading some of them. Anyway, you guys are free to make these monsters resurrect some of my old ideas. Fortress Duramboros What Was It? Fortress Duramboros(Fort Hammer Wyvern) was an old idea of mine, made after being disappointed by Rust Duramboros. It was going to be a replacement for Rust Duramboros in New World and different from both species of Duramboros. What Made It Unique? Fortress Duramboros had one huge hole in the center of each hump and its hammer-like tail. In these holes a particular species lived in them, Glacial Uroktor. The Glacial Uroktor were like living sentries who shot balls of water at the enemy. When Fortress Duramboros got enraged, the Glacial Uroktor would begin to breath small yet powerful beams. Fortress Duramboros would primarily be fighting like a normal Duramboros, however, it would roll large snowballs at enemies with its horns. The Fortress Duramboros would also tell the Glacial Uroktor to breath water on its humps, tail, and horn before it fall to its side. This allowed the Glacial Uroktor to leave the safety of the holes and breath beams of water on those parts, freezing them over. This made Fortress Duramboros a true living fort. Why Was It Scrapped? Due to more and more Brute Wyvern Species appearing in colder climates, I decided that at this point the idea of putting a Duramboros in a snowy area was pretty much pointless. Unnamed Eel-Like Monster What Was It? It was going to be a boss monster for the Fish classification, introduced from the 3rd Generation, and basically be a giant eel. What Made It Unique? It would stay in the water completely without even exiting the water once. This monster was going to be exclusive only to the Poisonous Marshlands due to the area fitting what it was primarily about. By being in this area, the Unnamed Eel-like Monster would have been able to swim in some areas while they were flooded. It had a second pair of jaws, like a real eel, that allowed it to breath ink at enemies. This ink would fill whole waterways to blind prey as the eel swam around quickly to attack foes from the sides and behind. Through all this ink, hunters could see white glowing eyes to indicate where it was at. In Rage Mode, it would begin to produce mucus on its body and begin to use mud for its attacks. This monster would even begin to bite with its second jaws while enraged. Why Was It Scrapped? Back in the early days on this wiki, I barely knew how to make underwater monsters work. Nowadays, I can actually make some underwater monsters easily. Kasai Forest What Was It? An old area originally going to be in New World. This forest was constantly on fire due to it being near active volcanoes, giving its name. Kasai(火災) means fire in japanese. What Made It Unique? Hmm... I actually can't remember exactly. I believe that each area caught on fire randomly, becoming heated like a desert or volcano. Why Was It Scrapped? It was scrapped because of the Salt Plains. Want To Reinvent/Take These Ideas? You guys are more than welcome to take these scrapped works of mine! You can even reinvent them in ways I couldn't! Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus